


Game Got Switched

by Stiney



Series: Fu King 'Verse [8]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Major Character Injury, Mission Fic, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing big ol' job story that's got everything, explosions, escapes, poor hilarious sleep deprived Murdock and all the awesomeness that makes the A-Team kick ass. :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shamelessly took and twisted around plot and characters from the TV show. Also the introduction of movie!Amy Allen.

[ ](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/GGS/?action=view&current=chap1.jpg)

*****

“Face, wake up. There are men outside.” Murdock whispered in his ear.

“Mmm, come on, buddy. We’re fine.” Face sighed sleepily.

Last week the pilot had sat straight up out of sleep and started yelling about ammonia. Face knew hearing the word from Murdock wasn’t good but in his half-sleep panic he’d moved forward against his lover’s body instead of ducking around, resulting in him getting a black eye. Murdock’s restlessness and agitation were pretty constant after that. He’d go to bed with Face but rarely stayed long after the conman had fallen asleep.

 _‘This isn’t good.’_ Face tried to pull Murdock back into bed but when his hand connected with leather instead of skin he was wide awake and sitting up. Face looked out the window and saw a shadow move across the backyard.

“Shit.” He started throwing on his clothes and grabbed his gun out of the nightstand as Murdock took off out of the room to warn the others.

“What are we gonna do, Boss?” Face asked checking the clip in his gun as they came together in the hallway.

Murdock looked at Face, “What happened? You didn’t get a call.” 

Since their escape they’d skirted trouble with MPs four times, always preceded by Face’s cell phone ringing. The first time it’d happened he wasn’t quite sure what was going on till he looked at the caller ID and saw a picture of a red, female demon and the name El Diablo. _‘Nice, Murdock.’_ He thought when he answered the phone. Charissa had used the drop phone he’d given her to let him know when the MPs were coming then hung up. This time there hadn’t been a call.

“Smith! We know you’re in there. You and your men need to come out. You’ve got one chance and I don’t even want to give you that.” A voice boomed in front of the house.

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that Decker?” Murdock hissed.

“Shit.” B.A. grumbled. “It figures he’d be the one to come down on us.”

“Relax, boys. Not like I haven’t taken care of him before.”

Their first tour in Iraq they’d had the misfortune of meeting Colonel Roderick Decker, someone Hannibal was already acquainted with from previous dust ups. The two men had never liked each other and Decker would go out of his way to give them grief whenever he could.  
  
What had happened between Murdock, Hannibal and Decker that day in the Officer’s Mess was stuff of legend and the rumors had flown all over base that Hannibal knocked Decker clean out for running his mouth about the team. B.A. and Face knew it wasn’t just them as a whole but Murdock in particular. The pilot would get all twitchy anytime anyone asked him about it but would never say what it was outside of the four of them.

“Bossman, please tell me you have a plan.” Murdock moved quietly into the living room to peek out a window. “There are at least 10 around the front porch.”

“B.A., get the AT4. We’re gonna let Decker know we’re home.” Hannibal smiled.

“Me! Me! Please, oh _please_ let the retard pilot introduce Decker to our little friend.” Murdock started off with a joking beg before his voice turned into a Tony Montana snarl.

Face tried not to cringe at hearing the term Decker had used all those years ago as Hannibal handed the pilot the recoilless launcher when B.A. returned.

“No way, Hannibal. You’re crazier than that fool if you let him launch that thing.” B.A. said.

“I couldn’t think of anyone better suited to the task.” Hannibal looked at Murdock, whose ear to ear grin was more than a little manic.

“B.A., Face, once Murdock lets them know we’re not playing nicey nice, head out the back to get the van out of the garage. We should be able to make enough of a hole to get us out of here.”

B.A. nodded in the affirmative and started out when Murdock’s whistling halted him.

“Hell no.” B.A. shook his head as the pilot started putting words to the whistle.

“ _OH NO! The fight's out. I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out. Get the FUCK back, guard ya’ grill. There's somethin' wrong, we can't stay still.”_ Murdock threw B.A. a wink as he put the launcher on his shoulder. _“Move bitch, get out the way. Get out the way bitch, get out the way.”_

“Ludacris!? This ain't karaoke night, fool!” B.A. tried to be outraged as he looked from Murdock to Face, who had his own huge grin plastered on. But it was just too ridiculous watching Murdock gleefully rap as he got ready to mess Decker up good. B.A. laughed and followed Face to the back of the house and waited for the show to start.

“Decker, I’d say it was nice of you to drop in but it’s late and I was trying to get my beauty sleep.” Hannibal yelled out the window.

“Smith, give it up. You’re completely surrounded.”

“Why are you in such a hurry? It’s been so long since we’ve chatted. How’s the wife? Kids? My boys’ are good. Actually Murdock was so excited about your visit he made you a present.” Hannibal shouted before turning to Murdock and giving the go ahead sign. “Have at it, Captain.”

“Let’s get this shit started.” Face looked out the window, counting MPs that were in the back.  

As if on cue the blast came from the living room and smoke started to fill the house. Face and B.A. watched as the MPs started running to the front of the house. Once clear they threw the back door open and started running across to the garage when gun fire came from the roof.

“Fuck.” Face hissed, pulling up his M16 to take a shot at the sniper but there was too much smoke coming from the front of the house and he missed.

When shots rang out again B.A. stumbled and Face took his arm to keep the big man from hitting the ground.

“Get that asshole off that roof!” B.A. limped towards the garage as Face turned and aimed true the second time and the sniper lurched out of view.

“I got ya’, Bosco.” Face grabbed a hold of him as they made their way inside.

Face flung the door open and got B.A. in the back then started up the van.

“Let’s get the hell out of here. I’m tired of Bakersfield anyway.” Face gunned the engine and roared through the doors of the garage.

Hannibal and Murdock ran into the back of the house shooting at the MPs who started coming through the now big hole where the front door used to be.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget the look on Decker’s face when his car exploded. Good job, kid.” Hannibal clapped Murdock on the back before throwing open the backdoor when the van slammed against the house making it shake to its foundation.

“Someone call a cab!?” Face screamed as Hannibal and Murdock jumped in the side door.

“Boss, B.A. took a hit in the thigh.” The van flew around the side of the house; roaring passed the MPs. Murdock climbed over the front seat pushing Face nearly into the steering wheel as he pressed against him, laying dusty, hot kisses against the back of the conman’s head before practically crawling out the window as he whooped and yelled as they flew by a belligerent Decker who shot at them.

_“Causin' confusion, Disturbin’ Tha Peace. It's not an illusion, we runnin’ the streets!!”_

Face held onto the wheel with one hand and tried to pull the middle finger flipping, rapping pilot in the window.

“Come on bud, I gotta get us outta here!”

Murdock slid back in the window and into the back as Hannibal moved passed him to the passenger seat.

“Hannibal, don’t leave me back here with this crazy fool. I already been shot, ain’t that enough?” B.A. yelled as Murdock slid into the seat next to him, tying a tourniquet around the big man’s leg.

Hannibal glanced back then looked at Face. “Keep driving, kid. I’ve got a plan."

______

  
All lyrics belong to Ludacris.


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/GGS/?action=view&current=chap2.jpg)

*****  
They had been driving for an hour, Hannibal giving Face directions but not telling him exactly where they were going and that was really starting to worry the hell out of Face.

“Hannibal, he’s really losing a lot of blood. Where are we going?” Murdock yanked the tourniquet tighter on B.A.’s leg even as the big man groaned in pain.

“Look here, Bosco. Stay awake for me. Lemme tell ya’ about the wolves I’m still putting on the van. I think they’d look even better now that she’s all pretty’d up and painted.”

“Shut up, fool.” B.A. said weakly, eyes slipping shut but only for a second as Murdock started gently slapping his face.

“You better get his crazy ass off me.” B.A. growled looking at Hannibal.

“No can do, B.A.” Hannibal said before moving to the front seat again.

“Don’t worry kid. We’re going to see an old friend.” Hannibal pointed to a street off the main road in the town they were driving through.

They pulled up in front of a house and Hannibal jumped out and started towards the porch as Murdock and Face got B.A. as gently out of the van as possible, joining Hannibal on the dark porch as the Colonel knocked on the door.

A light came on and the door flew open revealing a dark haired woman in a bathrobe holding a shotgun on them.

“What are you doing on my porch?” She asked before the angry look on her face turned to recognition and confusion.

“John?”

Face and Murdock looked at each other over B.A.’s slumped shoulders.

“Maggie, one of my men has been hurt. We need your help.”

“John, you’re…” She looked around Hannibal at B.A. and her demeanor changed to one of someone in charge and familiar with giving orders.

“Get him in here. Come on.”

Face and Murdock moved B.A. through the house, following the woman’s slight form into a back room set up with doctor’s equipment.

After they got B.A. up on the table she looked at Hannibal.

“John, I need to know what happened but I need to get him fixed up faster. Stay with me while I work. You two, out.” She pointed to the door.

After the door had closed Face followed Murdock back into the living room.

"Hey, you ok?" Face reached for the pilot's arm.

Murdock looked up at him. “Eh, stuff’s a little thin right now. It took me a minute to figure out if the MPs were really out there or maybe…” He rubbed gently at the healing bruise under Face’s eye.

Face reached up and stilled his hand. “Stop. It’s just a black eye, no worse than being set on fire or Bells palsy.” It had the desired effect as Murdock chuckled and not that frenzied giggle that worried him. Face wrapped his arm around the pilot’s waist and pulled him closer.

“We’re good. Bosco will get through this just to spite that asshole, Decker. Listen, Hannibal wouldn’t have brought us here if he didn’t think the doc knew what she was doing. And speaking of, how do you think he knows her anyways? They did seem… familiar.” Face laughed as he wagged his eyebrows.

*****

When Maggie and Hannibal walked into the living room later, Face and Murdock were asleep, the pilot laying half on Face, half off the couch with Face’s hand tangled in his hair.

Maggie looked at them, then at Hannibal. “Well, nothing is ever conventional about your team, now is it?”

Hannibal cleared his throat and Face opened his eyes nodding to them before leaning over and whispering into the messy mop of Murdock’s hair before they both got up off the couch.

“Everything good?” Face dragged a hand through his hair as the other lingered on Murdock’s back.

“He’s lost a lot of blood. He’s going to need a transfusion. Hannibal said he’s AB-, that’s very rare but that you have the same type.” She looked at Murdock.

“Eso es lo que dicen.” Murdock rambled in Spanish while bouncing anxiously on his heels.

Maggie looked at him with concern then her eyes flicked to Face who shook his head, _'yes'_. “Ok then let’s get you in the room to help.”

“Face, take the van around back to the barn so it’s not out there for everyone to see.” Hannibal said before following Murdock and Maggie.

“Got it.”Face grabbed the keys.

When Face came back into the house a few minutes later he immediately heard the after effects of B.A. being awake when they told him he’d have to get a transfusion from Murdock.

“Hell no, I don’t want this crazy fool’s blood in me.”

“B.A., you need blood and you know Murdock has the same blood type as you.”

“I’ve always wanted a brother!” Murdock smiled even as Hannibal threw him a ‘cut it out’ look that Face knew Murdock was ignoring.

“I ain’t gonna be your brother, fool.”

“B.A., I need someone to help me when things get all warbly.” Murdock leaned his head on the big man’s shoulder.

“You got someone already. Now get off me and go crawl on him.” B.A. grumbled.

“It’s different! We’d be family and you know what they say, ‘blood is thicker than water’, ‘bros before hos.’

“Murdock!” Face spluttered as the room got extremely quiet, until Hannibal snickered then started to laugh outright.

Murdock turned and blew a kiss in Face’s direction.

Face saw B.A. glance at Murdock, checking to see if things were warbly at the moment, though the big man would never admit it.

Then B.A. sighed, “Come on, dammit. Let’s get this over with before I change my mind. I better not wake up in the morning wanting to kiss on Face, with your crazy blood in me.”

“Bosco, we may be brothers but if ya’ did that I’d have to throw some pity on ya’ real quick like.”

“Shut up. We ain’t brothers.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/GGS/?action=view&current=chap3.jpg)

*****

Right before the sun started coming up they finally got B.A. situated in Maggie’s guest bedroom. Murdock in true Murdock fashion was asleep the minute he sprawled face down on the couch. Face watched him for a minute, hoping the pilot wouldn’t drool too much all over the throw pillows before walking onto the porch where Hannibal was leaning against the railing lighting a cigar.

“What happened?”

Face shook his head. “I don’t know. Something’s not right. She didn’t call. There’s a reason.”

“Maybe that reason’s a promotion, kid.”

“No, no she wouldn’t. How many times has she already risked her ass for us?” Face tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. _Why in the hell hadn’t Charissa called?_

The door softly clicked open and Maggie stepped on the porch.

“Bosco is doing well. I’m going to try and get some sleep myself.”

Face caught the glance of invitation she gave Hannibal before he walked closer to her and put a hand on her elbow.

“Thank you, Maggie.”

 _‘This is so uncomfortable.’_ Face turned to look out at a very interesting spot in the front yard. He’d known Hannibal long enough that he’d seen his CO with women before but this was something different. _‘Oh Peck, you fucking bastard don’t laugh.’_ He bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Hannibal leaning down towards Maggie.

Once she walked back into the house, Face finally felt safe to turn around.

“So um…” _‘Oh shit here it comes’_ He couldn’t stop the grin that crept onto his face. “How do you know each other?”

“Well, we met in the first Gulf War. Maggie was a Captain, a doctor where we were both stationed. What the hell are you laughing at Lieutenant?” Hannibal growled but Face couldn’t help it. He usually would have shut his mouth by now but Colonel John Hannibal Smith, who’d taken down everything from lowly drug running thugs to murderous dictators was flustered while talking to him about Maggie. Oh, god he wished Murdock was out here because the pilot would **never** believe this happened when he told him later.

“Nothing, Colonel. Sorry, you were saying?” He coughed trying to compose himself.

*****

When Murdock first came out of sleep he wasn’t quite sure what had woken him until his head started vibrating.

“Ok, that’s not normal. Not even for me.” Murdock sleepily slurred, wiping the drool Face had been so worried about off his chin before sliding his hand under the pillow and in between the couch cushions. He pulled out Face’s cell phone with the screen showing 20 missed calls.

 _‘Holy shit.’_ He thought just as it started vibrating again. An unfamiliar number popped up on the screen but he answered it anyway knowing how much time he had.

“Hey, you want WHAT with me?! I'm gonna tell you one time, don't FUCK with me!”

“Face?” The completely confused female voice on the other end questioned.

“El Diablo?”

_“El Diab…? Murdock? Where’s Face? Did you just call me the Devil?”_

“Oh, sweetheart you may be worse than the Devil. You sold us out didn’t you?”

_“I don’t have to explain anything to you. Let me talk to Face.”_

*****

Hannibal had started telling Face about Maggie when they heard Murdock’s voice in the living room go from quiet to progressively loud and irritated.

They looked at each other and opened the door to see Murdock standing by the couch with Face’s phone.

“You fucked up, Sosa.”

 _‘Oh shit, No El Diablo. Murdock's pissed.’_ Face thought as he stepped up next to the pilot.

“Hey, hey give me the phone, buddy.”  He touched Murdock’s arm as he reached for the phone. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Charissa.” Face said, heading out the front door.

_“Face? That asshole Murdock just called me the Devil.”_

His grip tightened on the phone slightly as he stepped out onto the lawn.

“Watch yourself, Charissa.”

_“If I didn’t watch myself, Face, your ass would be in custody or worse right now.”_

“Where are you calling from?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he looked around the neighborhood as the sun rose.

_“I tossed the other phone two days ago and bought a new phone this morning. Listen, I didn’t know this was coming down. They’ve blocked me out completely. I think they suspected since the beginning but after the last time, they must have been more certain even though they had no evidence.”_

They’d been at the big house in Malibu for all of two weeks before Charissa called and told them to get the hell out of dodge. Man, that place had been sweet, so much better than Bakersfield, afterwards.

“That’s why it took so long this time. Lulling us all into thinking we were ahead of them. Damn it.” They’d been in Bakersfield for four months, the longest since they started running. He should have known something was up, they all should have. “Shit.”

_“Right after I got rid of the phone, this Colonel Decker showed up at my apartment with MPs and a warrant to go through all my stuff. Who the hell is he? Because catching the four of you seems like it’s personal.”_

“Oh, we go way back.” Face refused to go over all their Decker bullshit with her on the phone.

_“I found out just this morning about the raid in Bakersfield. You’re lucky none of the MPs were killed with that launcher.”_

“It’s not luck. We’re running because we don’t want to go back to prison. We’re not going to add on to that by killing someone who’s just doing their job.” Face sighed. I gotta go. Keep your head down, Charissa.” He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket as he walked towards the house.

When Face came back into the living room, Murdock and Hannibal quit talking and stared at him with matching looks of irritation.

“So what did El Diablo have to say for herself?” Murdock said, breaking the silence.

 _‘O.k. good, at least we’re back to that.’_ Face thought before sitting on the couch next to the pilot.

“She said she didn’t know until this morning. They made sure she didn't know what was going on. Said she dropped the other phone right before Decker came down on her. I believe her.”

Hannibal watched him intently before standing.

“Later today go into town and get a new phone to replace the one you’re going to get rid of. Maggie said there’s a pull-out in the den for you. I’m going to bed.” He started towards the hall and Maggie’s room.

Murdock glanced at Face with a look of mischief and before Face could stop him the pilot was talking.

“Now, Hannibal. We don’t care what you do but we really _do not_ want to hear it.” Murdock said in the same authoritative tone Face had to admit Hannibal had used with them more than the once that should have been sufficient.

“Oh god.” Face groaned putting his head in his hands. He didn’t look up; he just couldn’t as Hannibal grumbled, “Wanking little shit” and “five year-olds” under his breath as he stomped off down the hall.

When Face heard the door close he finally looked at Murdock, who was wearing the largest shit-eating grin.

“Really, H.M.? I don’t want to be killed by Hannibal after our considerable efforts over the last 5 hrs. to stay alive.”

Murdock snickered like Muttley the cartoon dog as he pulled Face off the couch and pushed him towards the den.

“Had to. My poor brain couldn’t take it when he started towards the room. Just the thought was giving me the hot slobbers.”

“The what?” Face asked as they pulled out the couch and made the bed.

“Ya know, when something freaks you out so bad and your mouth starts to slobber and not in a good way.”

Face watched as the pilot continued on about what can cause the hot slobbers as he undressed himself then slid under the covers.

“Now,” Murdock smiled the smile of someone with a definite lack of sleep. “Get them clothes off and help me quell the hot slobbers with your Peck Pop of Love.”

Face couldn’t even respond, just stood there with his mouth open as the last comment fried his already beyond exhausted brain.

“Nuh, uh. You’re not getting anything from me. You need sleep. If you’re still like this when Hannibal gets up he will most assuredly end both of our lives.” Face finished up with the removal of his clothes as he walked to turn the light off and slide in the bed next to Murdock.

“Murdock.” He warned as the pilot’s hands got all gropey in the dark.

“Fine.” Murdock let out an exaggerated chuff before turning over.

Face rolled his eyes at the dramatics then moved behind the pilot, wrapping an arm around his chest and pulling him close.

“Don’t ever, ever use the term ‘Peck Pop of Love’ to describe my cock again. That’s gonna give _me_ the hot slobbers.”

“Oh, it gets me slobbering all right.” Murdock let out a delirious laugh as he pushed back against Face.

“Behave. I’m exhausted.”Face said feeling sleep fast approaching.

*****

B.A. woke with a start, looking around the unfamiliar room, not sure where he was. It came back to him in searing clarity as he tried moving, causing pain to spike in his thigh.

“Dammit.” He hissed, lying back on the pillow as sweat started beading on his forehead.

A soft knock came at the door and the dark haired doctor from last night stuck her head in.

 _‘What the hell is her name?’_ B.A. watched as she steps into the room. _‘Maggie.’_ His brain finally fired and he could pull it up.

“How are you feeling, Bosco?” She asked as she slid the pressure cuff on.

“Ok.” Damn his throat burned, need some water. “Bathroom.”

“Oh yes. Give me just a second. Your blood pressure’s good.” She walked to the door again. “Can you come help please?”

“Bosco! You’re awake. How ya feeling big guy?” Murdock was by the bed in an instant, sliding an arm around him for support. B.A. started to make a complaint but the smell of curry hit him and his stomach immediately growled causing Murdock to laugh as they made their way to the bathroom.

“Hunger is good. I made Nihari, sent Face to the grocery store so it’d be ready when you got up.” Murdock with his back to him, kept talking as B.A. flushed then steadied himself against the sink, turning the water on and grabbing soap from the counter.

“Come on. Help me back and go get me some of that Nihari.”

After getting B.A. settled Murdock left then came back quickly with a gigantic bowl.

“I ain’t gonna eat all that!”

“I’ll help.” Murdock smiled, producing two spoons as he sat on the bed.

B.A. rolled his eyes and held his hand out for the spoon.

“I got it.” Murdock dug the spoon in the bowl and started making airplane noises.

“What the hell? My arms ain’t broke. Even if they were I wouldn’t let your crazy ass feed me.”

“Fine.” The pilot stuck the spoon in his own mouth and made a show of ‘mmms’ and ‘yums’.

“Shit. Come on, just…I’m hungry.” B.A. looked defeated as Murdock smiled, scooping food with the other spoon while gleefully making airplane noises around the spoon still sticking out of his own mouth.

A bit later when they’d gotten back from taking care of his phone, Face went back to check on B.A. He pulled up short at the bedroom door, trying his hardest not to laugh at the scene in front of him.

Murdock was sitting on the bed next to B.A., double fisting spoonfuls of curry out of the big bowl between them, putting one in his mouth while zipping the other around towards a very irritated B.A.

“Kiss my ass, pretty boy.” B.A. growled as Face tumbled, howling with laughter into the room.

“Aww, Bosco come on!” Face said, stealing Murdock’s spoon.

“Damn, that’s good." He looked down into the almost empty bowl. "Shit, did you leave any for everyone else?” 

“There’s more in the kitchen.” Murdock answered, snatching back his spoon.

“B.A., Maggie tells me your vitals are good so we’re going to be leaving in a couple of hours.” Hannibal said as he and Maggie came into the room.

“Leave? We don’t even have a place to go. Let me at least head out to try and find us a place to stay.” Face knew they needed to keep moving but B.A. wasn’t in the condition to be riding around without a clear place to hunker down while he healed.

“I have a place, a lake house up north. John and I have already talked about it. You all can stay there and I’m within driving distance if Bosco needs something while recovering.” Maggie said.

“It’s a good place to lay low. It belongs to family of Maggie’s late husband, so she has no name ties to it. Decker will have a hard time finding us there.”

Face just smiled. Of course Hannibal would have a plan, he always did. “Nice, Boss, Nice.”

______  
  
All lyrics belong to Ludacris.


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/GGS/?action=view&current=chap4.jpg)

*****

“Oh yeah! That’s right! Take it! What’s my name?” Face’s shouts could be heard over the music coming from the basement.  
  
B.A. didn’t care that he probably shouldn’t be rushing down the stairs at those two fools, but yelling from the door hadn’t worked and with Hannibal in town he wasn’t going to sit up in the living room and listen to the shit they were doing down there.

“I swear, I come down these stairs and see any more of y’alls naked asses, I’m gonna kill both y’all.” Once had been more than enough for him. He was still not happy with them messing around in his van after the Strikersville job six months back.

“Faaaaaaace.” Murdock pleaded.

B.A. was furious. It was better when they were hiding; at least it kept their loud asses quiet. Though he didn’t want to know how because they were noisy enough about regular day-to-day stuff. Like Murdock having a 3-hour coronary on their first day at the lake house two months ago when he came down into the basement apartment and found the shelves of records. The Rolling Stones were blaring from the stereo now, loud as shit but not enough to cover their noise.

“Goddamn.” B.A. growled stepping down from the last stair. He did _not_ need mental images. He was gonna strangle the both of ‘em. 

Coming around the corner B.A. stopped short and looked at the scene in front of him. Face stood with hands thrown victoriously in the air as Murdock glared at him from the other side of the air hockey table. Thankfully, they were fully clothed… well, except Face’s missing shirt, but really when _didn’t_ his ass walk around the house shirtless?

B.A. hit the off button on the record player and the pair turned quickly in the direction of the now deafening silence.

“Bosco! What’s up?” Murdock looked at him puzzled.

“Hey man, you shouldn’t have walked down those stairs.” Face stepped closer before stopping. “You ok? You look kinda…”

“Shut up. Both of y’all. All that damned noise. Could still hear y’alls racket over that music.”

Face and Murdock looked at each other then started to laugh.

“Oh! You heard, wait…” Face outright giggled.

“You thought we were?” Murdock wagged his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” B.A. growled, though he wasn’t the least bit menacing as two laughed even harder.

“Bosco, that didn’t sound _anything_ like sex noises. They’re more like…” Murdock threw his head back and shouted, “Oh, god yes, right there. Oh, Temp, _please_.”

B.A. watched the conman go bright red at the intimate use of his given name before he smacked Murdock square in the chest.

“Uhf.” The pilot grunted. “Well, get it right or pay the price,” he chuckled.

“No, you’re gonna pay the price if I hear any of it.” B.A. pointed at them as he started to leave.

“Hey, mudsucka flip my stereo back on.” Murdock said.

B.A. flipped Murdock the bird instead but still hit the record player’s power switch before he made his way back upstairs.

“Love you, too!” Murdock shouted as he turned back to the air hockey table. “Come on, Face, best two outta three.”

*****

“Her name’s Amy Allen. She’s a writer for an online magazine, Metamorphosis. It’s supposed to be a community magazine but they seem to be more in the business of stirring up trouble for themselves. They go above and beyond their duty in community activism by exposing low life thugs in the L.A area, even some heavy drug hitters. My kind of magazine,” Hannibal grinned dangerously as he passed around the folder with Amy’s information in it. “Allen started asking around about us two weeks ago, after her brother, Derek, a missionary worker went missing in Guatemala.”

“This woman’s brother is a missionary?” Face held up the photo of Amy Allen. She was in her late 20’s with severe, asymmetrical cut jet black hair. Her nose, eyebrow and lip were pierced and she wore dark makeup.

Murdock took the photo from Face, “She’s cute. In a Bride of Frankenstein sorta way.”

B.A. tried to stifle a laugh before Hannibal continued with business.

“She’s already been through Mr. Lee and he said she’s clean. We’re supposed to meet her tomorrow in L.A.”

“Shotgun!” Murdock shouted, though no one was fighting him for the all-sacred road trip seat.

“Hell no, fool, you ain’t sitting up front with me.”

The next day as B.A. pulled the van into the parking lot of Sherwood’s Liquors, Inc. Face started to laugh when Murdock began to hum a familiar tune. By the time they’d reached the front of the building, the pilot was full out singing.

_“We’re men, We’re men in tights, we roam around the forest looking for fights.”_

“Man, you need to shut the hell up. We ain’t supposed to be drawing attention to ourselves.” B.A. barked as he opened the door.

Once inside they positioned themselves around the room. Hannibal by the old juke box near the employee exit, B.A. and Murdock at a table near the entrance and Face at the bar in back.

Twenty minutes had passed the scheduled time of the meeting and Amy Allen still hadn’t shown.

“Ya’ think something spooked her?” Murdock wondered aloud as he watched the door.

At the bar a tall, thin brunette sat down beside Face. He smiled at her and immediately caught a flicker of recognition before she closed it off and smiled back.

She gave him the once over. “I sure haven’t seen you in here before.” 

“Just passing through.” There was something vaguely familiar about her features that Face couldn’t quite place.

“Ah, I see.” The smile slipped from her face as she signaled the bartender and that’s when it clicked. Face knew who she was but since she thought she had the upper hand he was going to play it out for a bit.

They sat and small talked back and forth for a few minutes before Face decided to go for broke.

“Anything interesting to do around here?” He amped up the Faceman charm and placed his arm around the chair as he moved in closer to her.

She gave him a wary glance before she once again checked herself and leaned into him.

“You’re in L.A. There are tons of things to do.”

“Care to show me some?” Face slid his hand to the small of her back.

She stiffened and then hissed while still smiling. “Care to take your hand off me, Peck?”

“Well, you seem to know who I am but the question is do I know you?” Face watched as she tried to work out the situation. Her eyes flicked around before she relaxed a bit and returned his steady gaze.

She started to respond but he cut her off.

“Ms. Allen, you need to leave the cloak and dagger routine to those better versed in it. I knew who you were the minute you sat down.” Face laughed and moved his hand back to the chair. “Now that the two of us have made our introductions, how about we go meet the rest of my team?”

*****

Murdock started to comment again about the whole thing being a bust but stopped when he caught B.A. staring at the bar in irritation. “What’s that scowl for, ya’ big ol' Mörökölli*?”

When B.A. didn’t respond to the name calling with his usual rumble, Murdock followed his glare and saw Face huddled close, arm draped over the chair of the brunette woman next to him.

“Gonna go defend my honor?” Murdock chuckled then reached out and squeezed B.A.’s bicep. “My hero!”

“Get off me, fool. What’s he doing?” B.A. asked as Hannibal sat down at the table.

“You can ask him yourself. Here they come.” Hannibal watched as Face and the woman with the guarded demeanor made their way over to join them.

“Guys, I want you to meet Amy Allen.” Face grinned at B.A. and Murdock’s confusion while Hannibal laughed like it’d been part of his plan all along.

“Amy Allen, this is H.M. Murdock, Bosco Baracus and Hannibal Smith but I’m sure you already knew that.” Face pointed out before he sat down.

“What’s with the get up?” Hannibal questioned as Amy took the seat next to him.

“I needed to make sure you guys were legit. Our magazine has done stories that have pissed off a lot of people; people who wouldn’t think twice about pretending to help find Derek, just to get at me. ”

“You got in touch with us through Al Massey. Didn’t he tell you about the Mexico job we did for him?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t need to look out for myself. Now that I know you’re who you say you are I’d rather discuss details somewhere less open. Let’s finish this at my place. I don’t live too far from here.”

“We can do that.” Hannibal agreed as Amy got up from the table.

Outside Amy walked to a beat up old VW Golf that was parked beside them.

“Nice van. Not the _least_ bit conspicuous. Don’t park it too close to my place.” Amy said as she got into her car.

B.A. growled as Murdock snickered while climbing into the back.

B.A. dropped Face and Murdock off out front of the building before he and Hannibal went around the block with the van. When Amy met them at the door to her place, sans wig she looked more like her photo with her dark hair and wearing jeans and a tank top. 

“Sorry there’s not a lot of sitting space. Wherever’s cool.” Amy gestured as they entered the tiny studio apartment. She looked puzzled as Murdock took her at her word and hopped up on the breakfast counter.

“Get off there, man.” B.A. fussed, “No damned manners. You raised by wolves?”

“Howlin’ Mad, big guy,” Murdock winked but started to jump down anyway.

“It’s fine.” Amy sat and watched Murdock settle back in as B.A. shook his head then pointed a finger at Face.

Right as Face opened his mouth to react to the accusation Hannibal cleared his throat and effectively ended any issue before it started.

“Tell us more about your brother.”

“Derek’s older than me by three years. Where I felt the need to clean up the area that immediately affected me, he took off to other parts of the globe. He became a missionary over 5 years ago, been everywhere and never once had a problem, until now.  
Two month ago he sent me a letter about these thugs who showed up in the neighboring village near Seamay. That’s where Derek ’s been for almost 6 months, helping to build a school. The main guy, Villacrés is bad business. Derek didn’t say what exactly was going on but he told me that a couple girls had gone missing.  
The last time I heard from him he’d said that he and a few other of the men in the village were going to take care of finding the girls. That's been almost a month.” Amy’s eyes shone bright with unshed tears but flashed with anger.

“I’ve tried everything. The authorities here and in Guatemala and no one will help me. Massey said you guys were the best. If you are, then find my brother. I already told Mr. Lee that I can have the money to you easily. Just let me know where and I can set up a secure transfer.”

She waited as they seemingly as one, without anything more than a few glances at each other contemplated her offer, and then Hannibal shook his head as he looked at her.

“Ms. Allen, you’ve just hired the A-Team.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mörökölli is Finnish for grump or grouch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation is shown in italics after the French conversation in this chapter.

 [](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/?action=view&current=chp5.jpg)

 

*****

“And that’s the plan.” Hannibal waved his hand over the papers in front of him. “We’ll head into Los Angeles tomorrow to finish things up there before Guatemala.”

Once they were dismissed from the table, Hannibal threw Face a look that the conman nodded an affirmative to and as soon as B.A. was out of ear shot Face spoke.

“Don’t worry, boss. I can get it.” Face turned to Murdock. “I’m gonna need your help, though.”

“What do I get to do?” Murdock bounced on his heels excitedly.

“Go find the laptop and we’ll go over it after I’m done getting some other stuff together.”

“Y’all better not be in there whispering about damned planes!” B.A. shouted from living room.

Murdock rolled his eyes, “They say I’m the delusional one! How exactly does he expect us to get there? Baird's Tapirs?”

“I can get the Gulfstream, no problem but I don’t think I can get a live animal as easy, bud.”

“What? You can’t get something? Boss, think you might need to come up with some skill sharpening exercises for our dear Faceman.” Murdock snickered.

“Tapirs, you said, Murdock? We will need ground transportation once we get there. Face, get on that will you?” Hannibal ordered while trying his best not to smile.

“And B.A.’s always yelling at _me_ for egging Murdock on.” Face said to Hannibal before he headed downstairs.

*****

The morning they were to leave Hannibal and B.A. had to meet with Amy Allen while Face and Murdock were supposed to get the Gulfstream… with whatever the hell this was. Hannibal rubbed the bridge of his nose when Murdock stepped out into the hotel breezeway wearing a black tank top and …

“Are those Bosco’s?” Hannibal pointed at the jeans that were at least four sizes too big for the pilot and being held up by a belt that looked stretched beyond its limit.

“Peut-être. Peut-être pas. _Maybe. Maybe not._ ” Murdock waved a dismissive hand as he slid sunglasses on before handing Hannibal a C.D.

“ _Space Hamsters in my Blood_? What exactly are you two doing?” Hannibal turned the case over in his hands.

“Boss, how have you _not_ heard of DJ Urleman Fou? Well, maybe you’re a little too old.” Face emerged from the room and chuckled at Hannibal’s irritation. “Seriously, David Guetta owes everything he is to Urleman Fou.”

Murdock threw a hand up and huffed in a thick French accent, “Do not mention that name.”

“Oh, what the hell is this? Wait, are those… fool, you got my damned pants on? I was looking for that shit yesterday.”

B.A. took the C.D. from Hannibal and started laughing. “Hey man, what the hell’s up with all these gold chains you got on in this photo? Looks ridiculous. There music on this thing? Please tell me there ain’t.”

Murdock looked offended at B.A.’s question while Face stood behind the pilot shaking his head, ‘ _no’._ “But of course there is music. I will give to you that copy for free. Enjoy it, yes?”

B.A. shook his head, “What time we supposed to meet Allen, Bossman?”

“About an hour or so. We should probably head out.”

“Yeah, yeah we should, too.” Face clapped Murdock on the shoulder, “Ready?”

“Allons-y!” The pilot grinned as Face burst out laughing.

“You went French just so you slip that in, didn’t you?”

“I don’t care if there is anything, ain’t playing it in my van. Who knows what kinda weird assed shit he put on this thing.” B.A. grumbled, looking at the C.D. as he and Hannibal moved in the opposite direction.

*****

“Tawnia! Sweetheart! Did Reg tell you I was coming? I know he said he was going to be out of town on vacation but he said he’d give you all the paperwork.”

The blonde stared up at Face as he swept into the office and made a beeline directly for her.

“I’m sorry? Reg? No, he hasn’t told me anything about you, Mister…”

“Barclay. Dwight Barclay. What do you mean, no? He assured me the G500 would be ready today. This is unacceptable. Do you know who this is for?”

“I’m sorry I don’t. You said Reg was supposed to help you?”

“Reg was working on getting the G500 for my client, DJ Urleman Fou.” Face pointed to the VIP area where Murdock lounged in a chair. “DJ Fou has a very important show tomorrow in France that he cannot be late for.”

Face stepped closer to the blonde and took her elbow. “It’s an event being held by President Sarkozy. DJ Fou _has_ to be there. Reg assured me that you would be ever so kind in helping me if he didn’t get it done before he left on vacation.”

“Well, let me go see if maybe he left papers on his desk for me. I’m sure that’s what happened.” Blush crept up her cheeks as Face smiled down at her.

“Excellent.” Face winked and she got even more flustered before heading off to look for the papers.

She would of course find them, along with one of DJ Urleman Fou’s C.D.s. Face had sent Murdock in the day before to slip everything into place after Face had made sure that Reg Schultz was in fact gone on vacation.

Face glanced towards the lounge and gave Murdock a slight nod as Tawnia made her way back over.

“Y at-il un problème?” Murdock came hustling out of the room with an air of impatience.

“No, no there’s not a problem at all. Tawnia was just getting the final paperwork ready for us.”

 “Tawnia!” Murdock removed his sunglasses and took her hand, bringing it to his lips before he turned to Face and smirked, “Elle est attirée par vous. _She is attracted to you_.”

Face rolled his eyes. “Evidemment. _Obviously_.”

“Si elle savait ce que vous me laisser faire? _If she knew what you let me do?_ ” Murdock ignored the look of confusion on the woman’s face as they conversed around her.

“Peut-être plus. _Perhaps more._ ” Face calmly responded causing Murdock to laugh as he patted Tawnia’s hand.

“Is something wrong?” Tawnia asked concerned as her gaze bounced between the pair.

Face smiled brightly. “Not in the least. My client was just telling me that he finds you very attractive and would be honored if you would escort him to France for the event.”

Murdock placed another kiss on her hand as Tawnia’s eyes got wide.

“Oh, I am so very flattered but no, oh no, I couldn’t. I’m a married woman.”

“Such a shame.” Murdock tsked as he released her. “I will be in the salon.” He put back on the sunglasses as he headed off for the lounge.

*****

“You have the money ready?” Hannibal asked as he got out of the non-descript car parked next to Amy Allen’s VW in the Metamorphosis building parking garage.

“Hello to you, too. Yes, it’ll be ready.” Amy said as she threw folders in and grabbed a bag out of the backseat of her car.

“ _Will_ be ready?”

“Yes, later.” Amy looked up at Hannibal defiantly.

“You want to come to Guatemala, don’t you?” He glanced at B.A., who shook his head.

“It’s my brother, Mr. Smith. I’m going. You’ll get your money. I promise.”

Hannibal heaved a sigh, “B.A. can you help me with this stuff of Ms. Allen’s?”

“But I have…” Amy’s eyes widened as Hannibal pulled a syringe out of his pocket the minute B.A’s back was to him. As soon as B.A. leaned into the car, Hannibal stuck him with the needle.

“Man, she ain’t got no bags in…” B.A. turned back around but didn’t finish his sentence before he collapsed against Hannibal.

“What in the hell is going on?” Amy spluttered as she watched Hannibal maneuver an unconscious B.A. towards the car.

“Open this for me. B.A. really hates flying.”

“You do this every time?” She asked as she opened the door and Hannibal got B.A. inside.

“It’s the only way to get him on a plane.” Hannibal walked to the driver’s door as Amy stood immobile on the other side. “Ms. Allen, are you coming? We’re running late.”

“Aren’t you afraid you’re going to give him brain damage or something? What about some kind of therapy to get him over his fear? Wouldn’t that be safer?” Amy continued as she got in.

“The only thing that would help his fear of flying was if we got rid of Murdock and I don’t foresee that happening anytime soon.”

“Murdock? Wait. He did something that caused you to have to knock _him_ out _,”_ Amy pointed into the backseat where B.A. was now snoring, “every time you get on a plane and you’re going to let him fly us to Guatemala?”

“We’ll be fine. Murdock is the best pilot I’ve ever known.” Hannibal reassured as Amy continued to panic.

“Yeah, well, if actions speak louder than words then Sleeping Beauty back there is screaming. You got another one of those syringes? I may need it for myself.”

When they got to the airfield Face was waiting for them on the tarmac.

“Everything go smoothly?” Hannibal asked as Face helped him get B.A. out of the car.

“Of course.”

“Even with Murdock and the whole…?”

Face laughed as he shifted B.A.’s weight in his arms. “Oh, DJ Urleman Fou went over brilliantly.”

“DJ who?” Amy questioned as she followed them to the jet.  “Are we just going to leave the car there?”

“Someone will take care of it.” Hannibal answered as they started up the steps.

Once inside they buckled B.A. securely to the seat farthest from the cockpit.

“Is Murdock ready to go?” Hannibal closed the outside door then took a seat.

“Boss, he’s been ready since you said Guatemala. It’s been over eight months since the job in Mexico and even then all he got to fly was that busted ass Barcenas AG plane.” Face grinned as the intercom came on.

“Welcome to Àwoucha Safaguaü Air. Your Captain this morning, H.M. Murdock would like to remind you to please make sure all big, grumpy Baracians are stored properly before takeoff for everyone’s safety, especially the pilot’s.  
Flight time today is a little under 5 hours. There will be no refreshments on the flight, mainly because Face wouldn’t stop earlier when I asked. All hunger complaints need to be lodged with Templeton Arth…”

“We got it, bud. Sorry!” Face laughed as he sat down across from Amy, “Let’s get this money situation taken care of before we get too busy in a few hours.”

“Here’s the bank information.” She handed Face a slip of paper and watched while he worked on the laptop.

“Transfer’s complete, boss. We’re good to go.”

“Told you I'd have the money. Now, what are we going to do about finding my brother?” Amy asked.

“We?” Face looked to Hannibal, who just shrugged as he lit a cigar.

“I’ve got the perfect place in the plan for you, Ms. Allen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get DJ Urleman Fou's newest album, 'Space Hamsters in My Blood' in all it's cheesy, bobo glory in the bargain bin at the Dollar Store... never. :P
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/GGS/?action=view&current=spacehamsters.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I should probably feel shame for using that picture of Sharlto Copley in this mess but... I REGRET NOTHING!  
> Also, yes, I stole Mr. T's gold chains.


End file.
